thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prisoner (JTWD)
Synopsis Rey and Adele have to work together to escape the clutches of Charles. Jen leads a group to find her kids. Plot Adele awakens in a small room with two bed bunks. She stands and looks for something she can use to defend herself but only finds a screwdriver. She hears someone coming and hides in under the mattress. She then turns as the door opens and Gabi tells her Charles wanted her. Gabi makes her go down the hall and to the door, where Adele sees they're on a cargo ship in the ocean. Adele is led into a room and told to sit in the chair. Charles and Jay stare at her. Charles asks how she is and Adele sarcastically remarks, "Well, you sank the boat my entire family was on and won't tell me where my brother is, so today's kind of sucking." Jay tells her Rey is fine and Adele snaps, saying to show her. Charles says he cannot. "We won't kill you two, unless you don't do the work we assign." Adele rolls her eyes and says she didn't want this. "Take me and my brother to the shore so we can find our family." Charles says the family is dead but Adele says she doesn't believe that, saying her family is strong. Jay chuckles and says they saw the boat sinking. Jen and the others are walking along the beach. Kelly says they can't expect to find them when they went off on a boat. Madison says she's being cynical. Kelly says she's being honest. "They're my family, too, but we need to be real. We'd need another boat to find them." Jen says maybe not and everyone looks to see the cargo ship. Adele is led to a kitchen and told to make food for their seven members. She looks at Jen and asks who he thinks she is. Jay says to just do it. She groans and starts looking for materials to make something. She then sees Jay isn't watching over her and sees another exit. She quietly sneaks over to the door and goes to find Rey. Rey is in a cell guarded by Gabi and Parker. He is tied with his hands behind his back. He is trying to get the ropes off, but they're tight and cut into his skin as he struggles. He feels a piece of the fence material is sticking out and tests to see if it could cut ropes. It starts slicing through and he manages to get out. He then stares at the fence and wonders how he could get out. Adele runs to her room and grabs the screwdriver from under the mattress. Jay asks what she's doing. She turns and sees him, saying she's getting Rey and leaving. Jay says she isn't. Parker turns and sees Rey is up. Him and Gabi run to the fence and tell him to back away. Adele says let her through. Jay pushes her back. They open the fence and Gabi gets close to Rey to get him on the ground. Jay reaches for Adele. Both siblings punch their attackers, Rey taking Gabi's gun and shooting her in the chest twice, then shooting Parker in the leg. Adele is pushed back again and she stabs Jay in the neck with the screwdriver. She pulls it out and shoves him down, stabbing him multiple times in anger. Both siblings escape the rooms. Rey and Adele find each other and say they need to get off the ship. Rey reveals he's taken a few of the guns. Adele sees they're docked and they run to the ramp. Charles yells for them to stop but they keep running. Jen sees them running down the dock. Charles aims his gun and fires, the bullet grazing Adele's side. She screams, falling to the floor. Madison screams "NO!" and takes a gun from Rey, shooting violently at Charles, killing him. Kelly stares at her siblings. She scoffs and walks off, Thomas following. "I can't believe you all think this is okay!" Jen says she'll be fine. The group returns to the others and continue moving. Adele says she's always wanted to go to Mexico. Charli approaches the dock and stabs an undead Charles in the head before following the family in the distance. Co-Stars *Kendall Schmidt as Parker *April Billingsly as Gabi Deaths *Gabi *Jay *Charles (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *Adele is the second main character to kill another living character, Madison is the third. *Charli is revealed to still be following the group. Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's The Walking Dead Category:Episodes